The Best One Yet
by PandaCookie
Summary: Oneshot. It was just a joke, of course, what she said, but it sounded so right. And suddenly, the evening wasn't so bad anymore. [Taang]


I was having good times with writing a while back and then...writer's block happened. It grabbed me from behind and shoved into the back of a van and drove away with me..._But I have escaped! _Yeah...I actually was reading Harry Potter fanfiction instead of Avatar, and had zero ideas and all sorts of stuff...sniffle...

Then I read this big long article somebody wrote about hints and theories about how Taang could end up happening. And I ate a Dove chocolate and the wrapper told me to take a bubble bath. so I did that, and ended up coming up with tons of ideas for Taang fics. So expect more in the near future, because this girl has some _big plans._

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own Avatar. Syke! Ah...I bet the 90's want their word back now...**

* * *

Aang sighed, sinking down as low as he possibly could in his chair and burying his face in his arms. He always hated formal parties. Although the five-year anniversary of the end of the war was certainly something worth celebrating, he didn't see why people thought that everything had to be so classy. 

"What's wrong with you?" Toph asked absentmindedly. She was busy trying to remove all of the makeup from her face, as she had been for the past ten minutes or so. "Damn, this stuff's hard to get off," she muttered, finally giving up the attempt. She turned towards Aang, who still hadn't responded and smirked at him. "Aw, is my widdle Twinkletoes in a bad mood tonight?" she asked in her best baby voice. Aang glared at her and began eating his food grudgingly. She gave a little laugh, and said, "I hate these things too, you know." Aang looked up into her smiling face and snorted. "Could've fooled me…" he grumbled, although he knew that she did have a habit of sulking at parties most of time. Why tonight was different, ha had no idea. She chuckled good-naturedly and leaned across the table to stick her chopsticks into his food. Aang opened his mouth to protest, but she was already standing up.

"Wow, this stuff's great. Why didn't I get any before…?" she mused, forgetting her own food and setting off towards the buffet table. Aang glowered at her as she walked away, her long dress fluttering gracefully behind her. Despite his bad mood, he couldn't help sniggering as he watched her shove several people out of her way, cutting to the front of the line. Aang turned his back on the scene as one man, who looked particularly indignant, opened his mouth to argue with Toph.

_That poor guy…_ he thought.

"Oh, um, excuse me. Mr. Avatar?" a high-pitched, girlish voice interrupted his daydream of what might be happening to that unfortunate man at the moment. Aang looked up dully to see a pair of girls in ridiculously large dresses smiling at him brightly. "Yes?" he asked politely. They both looked quite thrilled that he was speaking to them. One them giggled nervously, while the other one went on. "We just noticed you sitting here _all alone_, and we figured you _must_ be lonely. So we were wondering if _we_ might keep you some _company_."

Aang couldn't help but think that they had probably been watching him for a while, waiting for Toph to leave. He barely had time to open his mouth before she cut him off. "Great!" she exclaimed, and they both pulled out chairs and sat down promptly. Aang was only slightly taken aback at their directness. People had, in fact, been doing things like this for years.

"So, Mr. Avatar…how are you doing?" Aang blinked, then shrugged, deciding that as long as they were there, he might as well have some fun. It seemed a little mean, but messing with people like this could be quite amusing. He leaned back in his chair and glanced across the room idly, going into super-aloof mode. "Call me Aang." He said simply, glancing at the two girls out of the corner of his eye. They were both grinning and looking at each other excitedly. "So, _Aang_, are you enjoying the _party?_" the girl was talking quite loudly now, and her eyes were darting all over the room to see if people were watching. A few were.

This seemed to boost the other ones confidence, as she stopped giggling long enough to lead forward and say, "I'm sure this is a big day for _you_ hmm? Saving the world from war for _five whole years._" Aang nodded. "And you're still single right?" The other one blurted out quickly. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she clapped a hand over her mouth, blushing furiously. The first girl looked appalled. "_May Lin!_" she hissed vehemently at her. Aang grinned. "Well…" he began, but he was cut off by a voice from behind him.

"'Fraid not."

Aang wheeled around to look at Toph, who had returned with a large platter piled high with food. She kicked the back of his chair, knocking Aang forward over the table as the front two legs hit though floor with a loud bang. She then leaned forward and sat the tray down on the table with a flourish. Aang stared at her as she pulled out a chair next to him. The two girls were speechless. One of them stared with her mouth hanging open slightly, while the other blinked furiously. She shook her head quickly and rested an elbow on the table, trying to look uncaring. The other stuttered out, "Y-You don't mean that you two are-"

"Yes, we're lovers." Toph cut her off, throwing her arms around Aang's waist and laying her head against his shoulder. "Red-hot lovers." Aang stared down at her in utter disbelief. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Move along now, please…" she murmured lightly. The two of them shot up out of their chairs and hurried off without a goodbye, no doubt to go and share this bit of juicy gossip with the other girls at the party.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Toph opened her eyes and began to laugh; a warm, hearty laugh that Aang couldn't help but smile at. She pushed herself back up and chortled, "Wow, how gullible are they? Like _we _would ever be a couple…" she shook her head and picked up her chopsticks, preparing to devour the feast she had picked out for herself. But Aang suddenly felt daring.

He reached a hand out to her cheek and turned her face towards his. She blinked at him in confusion, but before she could say anything, he leaned forward and gave her a swift kiss on the lips. Aang waited a little while after they broke apart before opening his eyes to look at Toph. Her mouth was opened very slightly, and she made kind of a choking noise after a moment. Aang felt a wide grin spread across his face as she raised a hand to cover her bright red cheeks.

"Aw, is my widdle Toph embawwassed?" he asked, savoring every moment of her awkwardness. It was always a nice change of pace when he was the one doing the teasing. She let out a weak laugh and shook her head. "Are you serious?" she asked. There was silence for a moment; their faces still inches apart. Aang put on a thoughtful expression. Toph snickered again. "I mean if you're just playing around because of what I said before, it would probably be _really _awkward for me to tell you I've had a crush on you since we were like, twelve…" she finished, tilting her head downward.

Aang's eyebrows shot up. "The mighty Toph? Showing such weaknesses? For shame!" he laughed out. Toph shrugged, beaming at him. "What can I say," she murmured, "You make me laugh."

Aang chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "This is the best party we've ever gone to." He said simply. "Better than the time we slipped cactus juice into the tea they were serving?" Toph asked, sounding surprised. Aang chuckled.

"Definitely."

* * *

Good times...yeah... 

I think that was kind of a role-reversal type thing...with Aang being the one who was all grumpy at the beginning and whatnot...

I wonder if maybe there are some nice people out there who are going to review this...


End file.
